Target shooting often involves shooting at a variety of targets like cans and bottles. Once the targets have been shot, the targets need to be replaced by resetting the targets or setting up new targets. This requires target shooters to walk back and forth to the target area. This also typically results in the shot targets to be left in the target area as litter.